ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evolution (series)
Want an early full look at the second episode of The Evolution months before the season release? Stay tuned for upcoming contests on the forum '' Announced in early 2012, rebooted a few months later, brought into development hell... and as of November 2nd, the production was announced with a current leading writer and executive producer, Cartoon44, making a return to writing on Ben 10 Fan Fiction after the cancellation of Hean 10. The pilot premiered on January 4th, 2015 and was announced for further production on March 9th, 2015. The series takes place in Earth-20, connected with the series Ren 10: Equinox. ---- ---- For episodes, check out the guide here. ---- ---- *'Victor Roman: '''A fifteen year old boy who grew up off of the fate of Ben 10,000 and his parents during an escape out of Bellwood, consumed by the evil that was the result of a hero's death. Victor is soon led to his own fate to find and discover the power of the Evoltrix, which he uses to save mankind from the people of his past, present and future. *'Christopher Trent: Christopher Trent, a fifteen year old boy who witnessed the crash of Victor's parents although no one knows what exactly he was doing there during the event. All his life, he has put his dedication toward trying to find what happened the night of the crash until he meets Victor. They soon became friends as he vowed to help him avenge his parents. *'Duncan Rhodes: '''The adoptive father of Victor Roman who swore to look after him and take care of him as he was a good friend of Victor's father. *'Ben Tennyson: 'The start of an era of crime after his death. *'Hank McAllister: 'A former military leader, now a loyal police officer working on the case of stopping Delta and putting an end to his plans. He'll always be there to help Victor, Duncan and Chris wherever they need it. He also serves as a mentor to Victor in tactical, endurance, combat and speed training. ---- ---- *'Bellwood: 'The town of Victor's origin that is now taken over by crime-lords. *'Torrent City: '''The city Victor lives in and protects. ---- Main Aliens * Porcushine * Overcharge * X-Ralien * Thunderboom * Mattermorphosis * Fury * Psychillusion * Transparent * Rubberball * Speed-Demon ---- ---- Fan of the series? Add your signature here: * First fan. Woohoo! Ben Tennyson has saved the entire Multiverse multiple times with multiple aliens. Now I must do that too by becoming his legacy. 10:19, January 7, 2015 (UTC) *UltiEpic!''' (Wall - Blog - ) 11:56, January 7, 2015 (UTC) *The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 17:37, June 23, 2015 (UTC) *Forgot to add this :P He's a meanie with a beanie, the man with a plan, he's MiggyThePiggy 04:35, November 19, 2015 (UTC) *Don't be afraid of death, be afraid of the Doctor! 21:59, September 4, 2016 (UTC) ---- ---- TECS.png|First Promotional Title Card The Evolution fake poster.jpg|Promotional Poster The Evolution banner.png|Promotional Banner -THEREVOLUTIONBEGINS.png|One Day Left Promotional Banner Category:Series Category:Cartoon44 Category:Ben 10: The Evolution